


A Lost Wolf

by Romantic_Khajiit



Series: Eagle-Eyes [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Sequel, Skyrim Character In Modern World, Snippets, Sporadic Updates, Vilkas reacting to our world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit
Summary: Eagle-Eyes Part 1.75...This will be a series of one-shots of Vilkas reacting to and/or dealing with things in our world.
Relationships: Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eagle-Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827730
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. A Lost Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with a short opening chapter, picking up where “The Woman With The Dragonborn” left off...

Vilkas walked at a steady pace behind his wife up the unfamiliar path. There were so many new scents... he was unfamiliar with most of the plants here, and even the ones he was familiar with, like the evergreen trees were slightly different from the ones he knew. After living his whole life that he could remember at Jorrvaskr and hunting and taking jobs that took him all over Skyrim, it was disorienting to be in such an unfamiliar place...

Vilkas's eyes traveled back to Katie... watching her walk up the trail before him now was the only thing keeping him from feeling entirely lost.

He'd never told her that in her drunken state she'd attempted to explain what a video game was... she'd seemed so mortified by the idea that she'd told him any of it, that he'd simply let it go the next morning...

Her explanation of a video game only made a little more sense now than it did then... he obviously had to accept her claims of being from another world now, not that he'd really doubted her before, it was more the difference between knowing something and understanding something.

Previously, the fact that she had come from an entirely different plane of existence had simply meant he had to understand things like the fact she didn't know about the holidays and traditions in Tamriel, or that she wasn't actually a Nord...

Now he was the one from another world... in a world where magic didn't exist... he was trying to wrap his mind around those implications.

He seemed to still have all of the abilities he was used to... just without the nagging voice in the back of his head gnawing at him to go hunt and sink his teeth into some innocent animal... he'd gotten so used to ignoring Hircine's call it was distractingly peaceful to have it gone... it made him uneasy...

Vilkas took a deep breath... it did at least help calm his nerves that since he'd assured her he was happy to be here with her, his wife seemed a little more excited to be back... she was now discussing with her brother all the foods she hadn't had in Skyrim... Vilkas was beginning to feel bad that she'd missed so many things even though he hadn't a clue what most of them were.

He was still nervous about meeting her family... especially after the way her brother had reacted to finding out he was her husband... when he'd waited a week to marry her he'd never imagined someone would think that was too fast, but then if her brother had spent a year planning a wedding after courting a woman for years... and that was considered normal here... he was sure his new parents-in-law were going to have a similar fit... Jergen and then Kodlak had been the only parents he'd ever known, so he had no idea how to make a good impression on Katie's parents...

But still, nervous as he was, Vilkas was still also curious and excited to meet them. He had known the man now leading them down the trail was Katie's brother the moment he laid eyes on him. Aside from the fact she had called him by the name she'd previously told him was her brother, the family resemblance was uncanny. He had the same dark blond hair, just cut short, and similar but more masculine facial features, and his eyes were brown, but just as lively as Katie's.

Katie had told him when she tried to explain her world that people didn't wear armor, but it had still surprised Vilkas to see David walking so confidently through the woods in what looked like just several layers of cloth. Then his attention was drawn back to their conversation... they'd gone from discussing what Katie wanted to eat to discussing how they would get clothes for Vilkas...

"What's wrong with my armor?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Uh..." Katie paused and fell in step with him and took his hand, "well, it's good if we're staying out here at the frontier... but... uh..."

"If we go into town with you looking like that," David cut in, "best case scenario we'll get looked at funny... worst case, and most likely scenario you'll get arrested."

"The guards would arrest me for going into town wearing armor?" Vilkas asked incredulously.

"Not exactly," Katie shook her head, "more that people would probably get scared of someone in armor with a great sword and call the police..."

"Which would be bad," David added.

"Do we actually need to bring him into town?" Katie asked thoughtfully.

"I thought you wanted to show him the modern world," David replied.

"Are things even open enough for that?"

"I mean, I wouldn't go to the mall," David shrugged, "but most things are ok if you wear a mask and wash your hands... honestly the breakdown in reality is the bigger problem right now..."

“Ah,” Katie nodded.

Vilkas recalled how she'd told him nearly the whole world had shut down due to an illness... he was glad werewolves didn't get sick, but it made him worry for her health again... did he have any cure disease potions? He still had plenty of healing potions, but he wasn't sure how long those would last if he couldn't restock...

Moments later Vilkas was pulled from his thoughts as they rounded a bend in the trail and came upon a house unlike any Vilkas had ever seen... it was very similar to houses he had seen, but distinctly different... it was as large as an inn... it had what looked like wooden planks covering the sides, but they were whiter than any wood Vilkas had ever seen, and there were shingles of a dark material he didn't recognize covering the roof... there were several windows made of glass and rimmed in white showing a bright, unnatural glow from inside.

As they approached Vilkas noticed an odd humming that seemed to permeate the air, and the smell reminded him faintly of a thunderstorm, just before lightning struck... it felt dangerous...

Vilkas stopped in his tracks, tightening his grip on Katie's hand, but David strolled on toward the house.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked looking back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Something doesn't smell right," Vilkas shook his head, "like lightening, but fainter," he tried to explain.

"Oh," Katie said, looking oddly impressed, "that's the electricity, it's what's keeping the lights on and such."

Vilkas just looked back at her in confusion...

"It's safe," she added with a reassuring smile.

"You said there was no magic here..." Vilkas raised his eyebrows, still confused.

"It’s not. Science and technology look a lot like magic at first glance," Katie explained, "I'll have to see if we can get Mandy to explain it to you... I only sort of understand it myself..."

"Alright love," Vilkas sighed.

He felt like he was a child again, struggling to wrap his mind around how the world worked... out of place... like a lost wolf... but at least he had Eagle-eyes to follow...


	2. More Introductions

Before Vilkas could give any more thought to the apparent electricity, there was a loud scraping sound as the large, metal-sounding door of the house was flung open.

"Katie!!" A smaller woman with warm brown hair and big hazel eyes ran from the house, arms raised excitedly as she rushed toward them.

"Mandy!" Katie let go of Vilkas's hand to catch the woman in an excited embrace.

"I knew you'd survive!" Mandy said, teary-eyed, "I told Dave, I said 'if anyone can live in Skyrim it's our Katie!'"

Vilkas just smiled as he watched the women's reunion... he knew Mandy had been Katie's best friend before becoming her sister-in-law, and it was clear Katie was happy to see her.

Vilkas considered the smaller woman thoughtfully... she was a few inches shorter than Katie and a fair bit thinner with a slightly darker complexion.

Katie had told him that Mandy had always been considered the more attractive of the two by their peers... but Vilkas wasn't seeing it...

Mandy was pretty, sure, but she didn't look like she'd stand a chance in a battle... if she had wound up in Skyrim she likely would have been assumed to be an Imperial or a Breton...

Unlike some Nords, Vilkas had nothing against the other races, Jorrvaskr accepted all who could handle themselves honorably in battle... but when it came to what Vilkas personally thought made a woman attractive... a strong woman had always been his preference. And he knew he might be a little biased, but, in his eyes at least, no one compared to his Katie.

"Oh my gosh, you've lost weight too," Mandy said pulling back and looking at Katie again, "you're ok? You look great, but have you been eating enough?"

"Thanks," Katie laughed, "I have, I'm fine. Just, being a Companion kind of made me get in shape."

"I can't believe you were actually a Companion! And Dave said you... brought _Vilkas_ back with you??" Mandy suddenly looked back over Katie's shoulder at Vilkas who was still standing just behind Katie watching them with a soft smile.

"I did," Katie smiled turning back to him, "sorry you missed the wedding... by the time I'd been there long enough to get married I wasn't exactly expecting I'd ever get to come back, much less that he'd come with me."

"Katie, I'm just glad you're alive," Mandy shook her head, "you don't have to apologize for anything." She let go of Katie and took a step toward Vilkas, extending her hand with a warm smile, "so I guess that makes me your new sister-in-law. I'm Mandy, it's nice to meet you," she said with a genuinely welcoming smile.

"Aye, it's nice to meet you," Vilkas nodded, stepping forward to shake her hand. It was a bit of a relief to feel welcomed instead of what David's initial reaction had been, but then it sounded like she'd at least had a chance to get over the shock.

Then Mandy looked back to Katie, "I mean, I'm sure you've got quite the story, I can't believe I'm actually meeting someone from Skyrim," she gushed, "you have to tell me all about it!"

"I can do that," Katie smiled.

"Aunt Katie!!!"

They were suddenly interrupted by a pair of children yelling in unison as they came running out of the back door.

Vilkas turned to see a boy and girl, who were obviously Mandy and David's children, excitedly running toward them as David stepped back out, closing the door behind them.

The boy looked to be around six and had hair and eyes the same color as Mandy's, and facial features clearly from David. The girl looked to be at least four with brown eyes, blond hair, and Mandy's complexion.

Vilkas's heart practically melted as he saw Katie turn from Mandy to kneel down and catch both children in an embrace.

"Oh my gosh, you two have gotten so big!" Katie exclaimed as both children hung around her neck. "How have you two been?" She asked leaning back to look them both in the eyes.

"Good, I go to zoom classes now and Daddy's been showing us how to make the garden," the boy declared excitedly.

"And Daddy says when Gramma and Papa and Pawpaw get here we're getting _chickens_ ," the girl said excitedly.

"That's great!" Katie nodded, she glanced over her shoulder at Mandy with a confused expression before looking back to the kids. "Hey, I want you to meet somebody," she smiled and stood back up, turning back toward Vilkas, "this is your Uncle Vilkas, he and I got married while I was away."

The children both looked up at him with slightly startled, uncertain looks.

"Vilkas, this is Jacob and Elaina," Katie introduced. Then looking back to the two kids with a smirk she added, "I know he looks big and scary, but he's a good guy."

"Hello," Vilkas smiled kneeling down to their eye level, "your aunt has told me a lot about you, I'm very glad to meet you."

"Hi," Elaina said shyly, half hiding behind Katie.

"What's on his face?" Jacob whispered uneasily to Katie.

"Jacob, that's rude!" Mandy scolded, but Vilkas laughed.

"It's alright," he chuckled, then looking to the little boy, "it's just paint. Back where I'm from it was useful sometimes just to look scary."

"He scares away bad guys," Katie added with a hand on each child's shoulder.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded, "that's my job."

"Momma, can I paint my face?" Jacob asked hopefully looking up at Mandy.

Vilkas looked to Mandy with an apologetic look that was half smirk, half grimace, waiting uneasily to see her reaction to that.

"Uh..." Mandy raised her eyebrow, "only while we're out at the frontier, and not when you've got class."

"Alright," Jacob cheered, "Daddy, I wanna look like that!" The little boy pointed back at Vilkas as he ran back to his father and Vilkas chuckled quietly as he got back to his feet.

"Well that'll be something interesting to add to the reenactment site," David shrugged.

"It washes off, right?" Mandy asked uncertainly.

"It does," Katie laughed, "he really looks quite normal without it."

"Probably wanna do that before Mom and Dad get here with Pawpaw," David nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you called them yet?" Katie asked looking suddenly nervous.

"No," David shook his head, "but we should get inside and do that."

"Not to mention lunch," Mandy added, motioning the children back toward the door.

"Alright, good idea," Katie sighed.

Vilkas just looked a little uncomfortably back at the unnatural looking building as everyone else began heading back toward it. Katie hung back and took his hand again.

"So," she said looking up at him a little worriedly, "it looks like they've made some changes to the main house while I was gone, I think we're about to see a lot of technology that will be very different from anything you're used to."

Vilkas nodded and took a deep breath, "any of those moving pictures you told me about?" He asked curiously, trying to keep an open mind about all of this...

"Probably," she smiled, she looked relieved that he sounded curious, which made Vilkas smile too.

"Alright love, let's go see it then."

If Katie could adjust to Skyrim, Vilkas would try and understand this world.


End file.
